Percy Jackson, Titan of Tartarus and Warrior of Chaos
by Incinerator1
Summary: Partner and editor: ElmoDaHorse Percy was sent to Tartarus and will spend his eternity there. Slowly losing hope, a voice offers him freedom…with a price. Now he struggles to fulfil his promise with the voice, making new friends, enemies, meeting old ones and facing the horrible truth that will shake and destroy all that he knows and lives by. Mild Swearing and Blood
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Recollection

_Tartarus Prison Cell _

_Unknown POV._

A dark prison, my dark prison. Each cage filled with monsters, evil demigods and titans, all of whom have been through some of the worst tortures humanly possible and then some. Most of them looked as if their bodies were falling apart while the rest were just plain dead and were slowly rotting in their cell, much to the discomfort of their currently alive cellmates. The prison was eerily quiet, odd considering the endless number of cells, with an equally endless number of inmates, but a small sound echoed throughout the prison, a song, sung by yours truly:

_Ring-a-round the rosie, _

_A pocket full of posies, _

_Ashes! Ashes! _

_We all fall down._

"Hey quiet in there, I'm tryin' to sleep," shouted my Cyclops guard, banging on the glass wall separating him from me.

"Sorry bout' that Bob, you know how he loves to sing," replied my cellmate.

"Well knock it off, besides, your voice ain't even that good," Bob said then chuckled and went back to his nap.

"Gods, you gotta stop singing that damn song Jackson cause I'm not gonna spend the next eternity listening to a song about the plague. The daily tortures will be the least of your problems," he scolded, tugging the handcuffs that held him.

"Sorry Ly **(Just a side note, the way you say "Ly" is like saying, "Lie". Just a little note, didn't want anyone to think you say it like "Lee")**, the song's stuck in my head and besides, helps me remember the past," I replied.

"Huh, am I talking to the same son of Poseidon that didn't like to remember his past? Now please be quiet, I'm trying to sleep," said Ly, smiling and lying on the floor, attempting to nod off.

"*Gasp* Is the big bad wolf finally following Bob's directions?!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shut up or I'll huff and puff and blow you away Jackson," said Ly, drifting off to sleep. When I was sure both Bob and Ly was asleep I continued singing, recollecting the events that literally brought my life to hell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Mt. Olympus _

_Percy POV._

"We will now begin the trial of Perseus Jackson, for the murder of nearly every camp counselor in Camp Halfblood!" Zeus began, staring down at me from his throne along with all of Olympus and nearly every demigod, while I was covered head to toe with celestial bronze chains a shackles. I mean, seriously? Am I that much of a threat? Might be better if you don't answer that.

"I told you, I didn't do it!" I shouted, tugging at my chains viciously.

"Silence!" Zeus thundered.

"Percy please, let him speak," said Poseidon before I did something stupid.

"Ok," I said, breathing evenly to calm myself.

"Good. Now then, you are accused of killing nearly all of the cabin counselors and severely injuring the rest. And as king of Olympus I sentence you to-" said Zeus but was interrupted by Hera.

"Zeus! Don't you think you have to listen to Percy's side first?" she asked.

"What is there to hear Aunt? We all know that HE KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" Athena yelled, gripping her throne tightly.

"NO. I would never do that! It's like I said; everyone came knocking at my door in the middle of the night, I asked why they were there and they said I called them to cabin 3 then the next thing I know, I'm feeling dizzy and I black out! When I wake up I'm covered in blood and surrounded by bodies and I'm being shipped off to mount Olympus," I shouted but a thunderclap silenced me. If you don't understand my situation that well, let me explain. A few days ago, one of the campers found me lying in my cabin with nearly every cabin counselor around me either dead, injured or dying. They assumed I did it when they saw Riptide was uncapped and covered with blood. Annabeth…was one of the dead, since she was missing an arm and the closest to my own body. Most of camp, some Olympian gods and the minor gods didn't believe I did it. The rest wanted me dead and so the gods did what they had to do to stop a civil war; put me on trial.

"Athena, maybe we should call in your daughter. Hades has already made the arrangements," said Poseidon and Athena calmed down a smidgen.

"*Huff* All right. Call her in," muttered Athena and Hades nodded. The next thing I knew, the ghostly form of Annabeth floated through the doors of Olympus.

"Annabeth…" I whispered but I'm sure she heard it when she glanced in my direction and gave me a sad look.

"Hello Annabeth," Athena greeted.

"Hi Mom," she replied, smiling at her mom.

"Annabeth I…" I began, but was immediately interrupted by Zeus.

"Annabeth Chase, please recall to the counsel the events that occurred on the day you died," he boomed and she slowly tried to remember what happened.

"I-I heard a voice outside my cabin…Percy's voice, saying to come to his cabin for a cabin meeting. I met up with the other cabin counselors outside Cabin 3. They all said they were called for a meeting. When we all bust through the door, Percy bolted up from his bed. When he asked us why we were here, we said he called us, but he looked at us confused and was about to say something when he just…I don't know, it was like his brain just turned off. His head slumped forward; I checked on him, asked him if he was fine. He…he just smiled and said everything was fine. But something was wrong, he seemed…off. He moved like he was drunk, he started laughing for no reason. I asked him again if he was okay. He told me he was 'never better', th-then he pulled Riptide from his pocket and…s-severed my left arm." Annabeth held her ghostly arm and the entire counsel looked at me, but I was just looking at her, my eyes wide and my entire body trembling. My chains clinked quietly.

"I-I was bleeding out, but I could still see everyone dying around me; Leo, Piper, Pollux, Katie, Miranda (Demeter Counselor #2), Will, Connor, Travis, Nico, Butch, Clovis, Lou Ellen, everybody started falling around me. It didn't end until Percy came up to me and said something: 'You look pretty without an arm. But you'd look even better without a heart.' With that he stabbed me in the heart and the last thing I saw was…was him smiling, then everything went black." The counsel was looking at me with disgust and I probably deserved it.

"A-Annabeth, did I…" I stuttered but was cut off by Athena

"Silence you insolent sea-spawn!" she shouted and I didn't say anything more to piss her off. When he knew I stopped talking, Zeus began my final judgment.

"I think there's nothing more to hear. Gods, time to decide what an appropriate punishment for young Perseus would be. Suggestions?" asked Zeus. No one answered until Hades spoke.

"Tartarus…send him to Tartarus," he said, the room darkened at the mention of the pit and my father protested loudly.

"Hades?! Why?" he said.

"It's better than the death sentence. At least he has been there before so he will be able to handle himself better than any other souls trapped in that purgatory place!" Hades explained. My father tried to protest, but he stopped midway when I spoke.

"Dad, it's ok. Besides, if I really did all that…I deserve to go to the pit," I said and Poseidon nodded with tears in his eyes.

"It's settled then. Percy Jackson is hereby sentenced to an eternity in the pit for the murder and assault of the former Cabin counselors. Objections?" No one raised his or her hands against Zeus' verdict. "Does anyone have anything to say to young Perseus?"

This time nearly all the gods raised their hands, Zeus included.

Hestia: "Perseus, I thank you for what you did for me and Olympus. I don't believe a boy like you could commit something like this. I wish you luck wherever you end up."

Hermes: "Percy, I thought you were a good demigod, the best actually, especially how you honored Luke after what he did. I'm sorry it had to end this way."

Dionysus: "Peter…I mean, Percy, I'll miss torturing you at camp and your little friends, mostly you though."

Hephaestus: "*Sigh* I may not be good at speaking my heart, believe me, most of the company I keep is metal and fire, but I know a good hero when I see one."

Apollo: "Percy, you are the most radical demigod I've ever seen, and normally I'd come up with a beautiful haiku for this, but for the first time I honestly can't think of anything to say."

Artemis: "I thought you were different Perseus, holding the sky for me, honoring my oldest hunter and respecting the rest of my sisters. But after this, forgiveness is not an option for you, boy."

Demeter: "You are still my favorite demigod. I hope you'll survive in the pit and don't forget to eat your cereal!"

Athena: "I will never forgive you for what you did Jackson. I hope you remember that."

Ares: "Kid, you gave me the most fun I had in millennia. Hope you still have that little spark in the pit. At least with you gone I'll be top dog again."

Aphrodite: "I'm sorry Percy! This is not how I expected your love story to end."

Hera: "Perseus, you are the only demigod I've come to like and I never got to say sorry after the things I did to you."

Finally the big three finished the speech.

Hades: "Perseus, I hope someday you will forgive me for this, I've already caused you some pain when you were a child, so if it means anything your girlfriend is trying for rebirth."

Poseidon: "I'm sorry for not being able to save you Percy. Sorry for not being there for you when you needed me."

Zeus: "You were once a great hero Perseus, but now you have fallen somewhere else, somewhere I cannot say. Goodbye."

As soon as Zeus finished, Hades waved his hand and ghostly arms wrapped around me, making my form shimmer. As I was being dragged into the floor, Annabeth mouthed two words to me:

"I'm sorry," she mouthed, teary eyed and for some insane reason I smiled and mouthed back something else:

"Was never your fault." Then I finally sunk under Olympus and everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Tartarus Prison Cell _

_Percy POV._

As I continued singing and remembering a dark chill came over me and the strong smell of blood penetrated the air. As soon as this happened, both Bob and Ly immediately woke up from their nap. Bob stood in attention as the sound of leather shoes on cold stone came towards my cell.

"Oh joy, it's the Warden," said Ly as a man wearing a red overcoat, red hat, red tinted shades and formal attire tapped on the glass.

"Well, if it isn't the all powerful Warden Ktí̱toras Aímatos **(pronounced titoras aimatos)**. What do you want?" I demanded and the Warden chuckled.

"Good evening to you too Perseus, Lýkos **(pronounced leekos)**," answered the Warden, tipping his hat a little and Ly looked at him with hate. See, the Warden and Ly have been going at each other as long as I can remember. Ly disrespects the Warden, and the Warden extends Ly's stay by a hundred years. Maybe it was the fact that the Warden was a Vampire and Ly was a Werewolf? So, even on the first day in this hellhole I could see they hated each other's guts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback, Tartarus _

_Percy POV._

I woke up and found myself in a dark, cave-like place being dragged by two very large monsters into what looked like a giant prison complex. There, a man with black hair, pale skin and wearing a blood red hat, a red overcoat, a red bowtie, black vest, black pants, black shoes, white gloves, and red tinted shades, was standing in front of me, hands in his pockets and two Laistrygonian giants in prison guard uniforms standing on each of his sides like big, ugly bouncers. Or bodyguards. There was a dark presence around the guy in red and the metallic scent of blood stung my nose.

"Well well well, my 'special' new inmate has arrived. Welcome to one of Tartarus' many prisons my little inmate. I'm the warden of this fine establishment and it is my job to make your life a living hell if it isn't already one," said the Warden.

"On your feet you worm," spat one of the Cyclopes's carrying me as he put me on my feet, but as soon as he did my legs gave and I collapsed immediately. The other Cyclops nearly yanked my arm off when he tried to pull me up again and this time I stayed up. But as they had jerked me vertical, a disposable ballpoint pen fell out of my pocket.

"Riptide! The gods probably forgot about it and it must've followed me down here. No Warden, please don't see it," I thought, but the warden had keen eyes and picked the pen up.

"Jerry, Gordy, don't be so rough with our new inmate. I'd hate to see him die already. Now tell me your name. The only thing I was told was that you are very strong and very important," the Warden said lightly, examining the pen. I was reluctant to say anything, but something told me that if I kept quiet my arm would actually be ripped off.

"My name is…Percy Jackson." As soon as I said "Jackson", both the Cyclopes holding me immediately let go of me and backed off, even the Warden's guards looked nervous. But the Warden himself looked unfazed. He just laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! If it isn't the famous Perseus Jackson! Oh how I'm going to enjoy making the rest of your meaningless eternity horrible. So this little pen must be…" he said, uncapping Riptide and my three feet long celestial bronze sword appearing.

"Aha! So it is, the famous Anaklusmos! I think I'll keep this." The warden pocketed Riptide and gave a large grin, showing me his fangs. Yes, fangs, two large incisors on his top row of teeth like a…no, it couldn't be...

"Are you a Vampire?" I asked and the Warden laughed maniacally again.

"BAHAHA! You are as blunt as the rumors say then. Yes, my name is Ktí̱toras Aímatos, last of the true Vampire race after the Gods nearly exterminated my kind." As soon as the Gods were mentioned the Laistrygonian giants beside the Warden backed off slightly, but the Warden took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"W-Warden, c-could we please bring the p-prisoner to his cell," asked one of the Cyclopes', Gordy I think. Just as he finished talking, the Warden pulled out a silver pistol from his coat and put a hole in Gordy's head. Normally monsters would turn to dust when killed, but blood just spilled out of Gordy's head.

"I'll bring him in when I want to! Somebody bring in a mop. Gordy seems to have sprung a leak and he doesn't smell like he'd be a good meal," shouted the Warden and one of the Warden's Laistrygonian giants went over and dragged Gordy's corpse into the darkness. "Shall I show you to your new room…ahh. I almost forgot."

The warden removed his glove and put his hand on my left eye and the last thing I saw was some sort of symbol burn into my face.

"GAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as my eye started smoking until the Warden let go of my face.

"It'll sting for a while, but you'll regain your vision. Now come," he ordered, putting on his glove and motioning for the gates of the prison complex to open. I tried to stand (some sight returned). When I couldn't the other Laistrygonian guard and Jerry the Cyclops forced me on my feet and dragged me around. It was horrible. There appeared to be an absolutely limitless number of prison cells, each with two inmates either beaten beyond recognition, almost dead or actually dead. The Cyclops kept dragging me until we reached a lone glass cell where one guy was handcuffed to the floor. The guy had a prison jumpsuit nearly falling apart. Long, spiky, black hair, and dark brown eyes were the most striking features.

"Warden Kit, how can I be of service today?" asked the guy chained to the floor.

"Hello Lýkos, I have a new friend for you, play nice," said the Warden and he motioned to the Laistrygonian guard and he took out a…bubble blower? The Laistrygonian dipped the blower in the bottle and blew up a bubble. But instead of those little ones that usually pop immediately, it started growing and growing until it surrounded me. The Warden grabbed the bubble and pushed me to the glass and I passed straight through. As soon as I passed through the glass the bubble popped and I collapsed to the floor.

"What Warden, you scared to come in here yourself?" challenged Lýkos and the Warden just chuckled.

"*Chuckle* As much as I would love to beat the life out of you again puppy dog, but I have more important things to do."

"So you are scared ass-hat," Lykos snarked.

"Ha! In your dreams dog biscuit."

"Bloodsucker."

"Fur ball," the Warden snarled.

"Bat-brain."

"That the best you could come up with, house pet?" After that last insult, a Cyclops along with two Empousai came up to the Warden.

"W-Warden sir…" Before the Cyclops finished the Warden cut him off.

"Jameson, if what you are about to say include the words: 'prisoner' and 'escape' don't even bother." As soon as the Warden said that, the Cyclops and the Empousai shut their mouths and didn't say a word as the Warden face palmed. "*Sigh* Who is it now?"

"Uhh, I think it was that English serial killer. What was his name…?" said one of the Empousa and the Warden wearily brought a hand to his face again.

"You three idiots. You let Jack the Ripper escape again?" asked the Warden calmly. Kind of. There was some definite anger suppression there.

"S-sorry master," said the Cyclops.

"Fine, come with me… except for you Jameson, you're fired," snapped the Warden, pulling out his pistol and shooting Jameson in the head. Jameson crumpled.

"Well Lýkos, looks like our next battle will have to wait," said the Warden, holstering his gun and walking away, his posse of monsters trailing close behind.

"Damn I hate that long haired bastard," said Lýkos.

"Your one to talk," I replied and Lýkos looked at me.

"So, you're my new friend. I would help you up but I'm pretty tied up here," he said, yanking his handcuffs. It took a while, but I was able to get myself seated on the floor.

Lykos looked at me. "Damn, you must've done something bad to get stuck with me."

"Really now, what did you do?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing. I am here because of bad parenting and the luck to be a very powerful werewolf," he said.

"Werewolf?"

"Yeah. My name is Lýkos Daímonas, son of Lycaon, Prince of the Werewolves and the all powerful babysitter of the Elements," said Lýkos. He was straight faced so I figured he probably wasn't lying. Maybe.

"Wait, what the heck is a 'babysitter of the Elements'?" I asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. Actually it's "Keeper of the Elements", but I babysit them more than I keep them. See, the gods aren't what they used to be, not as powerful as they were when they were younger so they can't keep an eye on everything. Especially earth's most destructive forces, the elements themselves, fire, water, earth and air. These are the most uncontrollable and destructive out of all. Not to mention each element has a…personality, like a soul. Fire always is angry and if anything pisses it off, bad things happen; water normally keeps to itself, but can lash out with enough power to destroy cities, earth is always asleep, but when it wakes, it can level countries and air is always active and free, but that freedom makes it loose control a lot. The gods may be powerful, but even they can't control everything. Unfortunately they'd like everyone to think so. And that's where I come in; I help keep balance amongst the elements so they don't tear each other apart every second of the day. It's a thankless job, but that's how it is," Lykos explained.

"Well you haven't been doing a good job then. Heard of the disaster in Japan?" I asked.

"Huh, I would be doing better if my bastard of a father didn't throw me in here. Last time I saw the outside world they invented cell phones," Lýkos mused sourly.

"Daddy issues I see," I mumbled.

"No shit. Now its your turn," he said.

"Turn for what?" I asked.

"I told you my story, now it's your turn, and to have that sign carved on your eye, you must be really important, or you must've pissed off someone high up. So, who are you?" he asked and I gave it a moment's thought. I 'spose, if I'm gonna be with this guy for the rest of eternity, I'd better tell him.

"My name is Percy, Percy Jackson." As soon as I said it Lýkos' jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Holy mother of monsters, you're Percy Jackson! Nearly every person, monster and/or other prisoner here wants to rip your heart out, and to be honest, I actually thought you'd be taller. What would a big shot like you be doing here?" I told him everything, from the death of the counselors, to my "warm welcome" into Tartarus.

"Wow. Athena sounded really pissed," exclaimed Lýkos.

"Believe me, it looked a lot worse, she was all like…" then I made the worst looking face possible, squeezing a laugh out of Lýkos and for the first time in a while, I laughed too.

"Hahaha, we're gonna have a fun eternity together," said Lýkos, trying to hold his hand out. I took it and shook firmly.

"Hey, if we're gonna be together, calling you Lýkos is kind of complicated. Hmm…how about Ly?" I asked.

"Meh, whatever floats your boat. Now I'm gonna take a nap. Only thing I can do in this gods-forsaken place," he grumbled, lying down, but as soon as he fell asleep a Cyclops banged in the glass.

"Torture time, get a move on," cheered the Cyclops and Ly woke up with a jolt.

"Uh oh. Good luck kid! The first is always the worst," said Ly as the Cyclops came in the cell and forcibly dragged Ly and me out of the cell and further into the prison.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Tartarus Prison Cell _

_Percy POV._

That day I learned the Warden's punishment methods get a bit…creative. Somehow he-he was able to take my water powers. Yes, Percy Jackson lost one of his defining traits, and I'm no longer a son of Poseidon. The only thing I have left is my ADHD, dyslexia and my years of battle experience. They wheeled in a tank of water and strapped weights to my ankles and threw me in. I discovered I lost my water powers when I couldn't breathe and use the water to save me. It was terrifying, for the first time in my entire life I knew what it was like to drown. This went on for gods know how long, but I never stopped drowning but neither did I die. I almost wished I had. Finally they pulled me out of the tank, but it only got worse and worse.

They-they cut open my arms and legs and strapped jumper cables to each of them. The bastards splashed me back in the water, but for some reason it healed me, I guess my healing ability wasn't my power but the power of the water itself, but that only made it worse. The jumper cables were inside my skin and they turned on the voltage. 200,000 volts of pure electricity coursed through me, burning my muscle tissue while also destroying me on the outside by electrifying the water, searing my skin. The water kept healing me so it kept going on until the water turned red and bits of me were floating around. Finally my vision blurred and blacked out, but I woke up again in the same damned cell. Turns out the symbol in my eye is some sort of return symbol, cause normally if you die in Tartarus you get blasted off to another area in the pit, but with this return symbol, I'm sent back to wherever the person who put it on me set it. In this case it's this cell, so every time I die I return here. Meanwhile the Warden and Ly were still having their stare off.

"Anyways, I didn't come here to have another stupid stare off with you Lýkos, I came to tell you it's the 40th anniversary of your first escape attempt!" said the Warden, laughing his crazy laugh. Our first escape attempt was the most failed one out of all. Ly and I were able to ambush Bob before one of our tortures and we took off into the prison, freeing the other prisoners to start a riot. Of course, I covered my face so the riot wouldn't attack me. The entire prison was in total chaos (have you ever watched Hangover 3, the first part in the Prison with all the inmates rioting and Chow dug a hole in the wall? Something like that except a hundred times worse) and we used that to try and escape. But instead of running to what we thought was the exit, we busted through the guard barracks. Nearly every monster guard in the entire prison beat or killed the inmates until the Warden showed up and put everyone back in their place. We got an extra torture for the next two years and no food for one and a half years. This went on for about 40 escape attempts; we try, we fail, get punished.

_Wow, you failed horribly_, said a voice and I looked around, frowning.

"Who said that?" I asked.

_Shh, keep quiet! Wait for the Warden to go away_, said the Voice.

"Jackson, you ok?" asked Ly.

"Maybe Perseus finally lost it. At any rate, I have some more important things to do than spend more time with you two," said the Warden.

"Yeah, like knocking up some inmates," Ly cheeked, but the Warden ignored him and walked away. As soon as the Warden's eerie presence vanished Ly relaxed.

"Whew, now that that's over I'm taking a nap. You do whatever you wanna do Jackson," said Ly, once again falling asleep.

"Okay mysterious voice in my head, who are you and what do you want?" I whispered.

_I only want to make your 41st actually succeed, and my name will remain a secret until you have escaped_, said the Voice and I quickly grew suspicious.

"I suppose you want something in return?" I asked.

_Yes, once you escape I will need you to do something for me, but that will come later. Right now you have twenty seconds before the glass shatters so think fast_, said the Voice. I didn't really have much time to really think of an answer, but considering Ly and me could really escape this place I'm not gonna pass this up.

"Alright, but my friend has to come with me," I said.

_Ok, you'll need him anyway. In ten seconds the glass will shatter and you need to knock out Bob and take the keys to free your friend. Ready, set, GO!_ shouted the Voice and as soon as he did the glass separating the outside and me started cracking before it shattered completely. In a split second I rushed Bob and hit him on the head, knocking him out and taking the keys to Ly's cuffs.

"Gods, what have I gotten myself into."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ann

_Tartarus Prison_

_Percy POV._

"Ly, Ly, wake up." I said, shaking Ly slightly, but he just mumbled in his sleep, something about his mom and "stupid earthborn". This went on for about two minutes so I decided to get rough. I got desperate because I heard some footsteps, so I grabbed a piece of shattered glass.

_Oh no, are you sure that's a good idea?_ asked the voice.

"It's the only one I got, besides, his healing factor will save him." I said, raising the glass shard and sticking it in Ly's arm. This only made him twitch a little bit. "Oh come on!"

In a fit of annoyance I stomped on the shard, putting it deeper in Ly's arm, but he still didn't budge. "God dammit Ly, you stupid puppy dog, get up!" The moment I said "get up", Ly jolted up and looked at me angrily.

"What the hell did you call me?!" shouted Ly. I just looked at him awkwardly and pointed at his arm. He looked at me weirdly, but looked at his arm and yelled, "What the FUCK?!"

He violently ripped out the glass shard and the wound on his arm immediately closed up, "I know my healing factor saves me, but WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" He kept shouting some curse words at me until he noticed the broken glass, an unconscious Bob, and the fact that his handcuffs were off.

"Okay Jackson, what kind of black magic are you pulling?" he asked, scratching his head.

"We'll talk about that later, right now we got an army of angry prison guards about to overrun us, so we probably should get a move on!" And as if on queue, the clatter and angry shouts of various monsters were heard charging towards us. Fun. Note the sarcasm.

"Right." said Ly as we made a break for the other direction.

"*Huff* Alright mysterious voice, where to?" I whispered.

_The first thing you need to do is find a weapon, more specifically, your sword, Anaklusmos._

"Okay, and how do I find it?" I asked, running as the prisoners in the cages started screaming and rioting for us to let them out.

_I don't know, ask the Werewolf_, said the voice, making me roll my eyes.

"Ly, we need to find my weapon Riptide, where would the Warden keep it?"

"Well, considering it's you we're talking about, it'd probably be in the Vault." answered Ly, making me scrunch my eyebrows. The Vault is an impenetrable…well, vault, where they keep the very dangerous belongings of the powerful prisoners, like Kronos's Scythe, the Minotaur's Axe, Iapetus' Spear, Kampê's Scimitars, etc. It's guarded by some of the Warden's most powerful guards, including one of his assistant Wardens.

"Ok, and where is it?" I asked.

"The other damned way." he growled out and we both immediately stopped.

"What?! You mean to say we ran all this way for nothing?!" I shouted, throwing my arms up.

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know you wanted to go to the vault?!" Ly yelled back and we continued arguing for a few minutes, completely ignoring the fact that an army of prison guards was about to flatten us.

"Hey, there they are!" someone shouted and we turned around to see several dozen monsters in prison guard uniforms looking very pissed.

"Uh oh, should we run?" I asked.

"Nah, too late for that, besides, I haven't done any fighting for a few years so I'm feeling a bit out of practice." said Ly, cracking his knuckles.

"Be my guest." I stated, moving out of the way as Ly moved forward and confronted the Cyclops at the front.

"So you think you can escape little demigod, unfortunately for you, its not gonna be that easy!" shouted the Cyclops but Ly just laughed.

"Hmm, I'm guessing you're new here, so you obviously never heard of me before, and you probably won't after I shove my hand through your heart." Ly mocked viciously, angering the Cyclops.

"Why you little…!" shouted the Cyclops, bringing out an unusually large baton and smashing Ly. I almost felt bad for the Cyclops. He didn't seem to know what he'd gotten himself into. "Hahaha! That'll teach him."

"*Yawn* That the best you got dumbass?" queried Ly, standing on the Cyclops' head.

"What the?! Get off!" shouted the Cyclops and Ly jumped off his head and landed back in front of him.

"Oh gods, you really are a newbie." Ly sighed. "Well, time to get serious and show you what I got."

"Grr, why you!" thundered the Cyclops, swinging his baton in an arc, but it passed right through Ly. "W-What the?" I felt like saying, 'Dude, you just failed epically.'

"Sorry, but right now I'm pretty much made of air, although…" Ly's form started shifting until he was just a silhouette and rushed behind the Cyclops like a tornado, "I can also do other elements. FIRE!" I saw a small spark inside Ly's silhouette that turned his entire body into a blaze, engulfing the Cyclops, burning him to ashes. All the monsters behind Ly looked shocked as his body returned back to normal and he crossed his arms gave a large grin.

"You'll pay for that!" shouted a Dracaenae and the rest of the monsters charged.

"Did I mention I'm also a werewolf?" said Ly, jumping into the fray, transforming into a ten foot, black furred grey wolf and massacred the monsters. Most of the time he shifted forms, between fire, water earth and air, so you'd see a blaze shaped like a wolf with fiery red eyes burning monsters, or a wolf shaped mass of earth, popping in and out of walls or the floor, crushing or burying monsters, or a mass of water shooting spouts of water or water blades, drowning or slicing up monsters. Bit dramatic but hey, it was cool! Sooner or later all the guards were a bloody mess or had no body at all, and I didn't even have to lift a finger.

"Wow, a bit overkill don't you think?" I said, careful not to step in any of the guards as I made my way over to Ly, back in human form.

"Nah, they deserved it, c'mon, the vault's this way." Ly answered airily and we ran. We passed a few guards along the way, but we either left them dead or dying. Occasionally we would release a prisoner and they would attempt try to kill us or run the other way. Eventually the endless line of cells ended when we met a maze that probably went on forever.

"Dammit, first it was the cells, now it's this maze!" I shouted, rounding some corners, leading to a dead end, "I thought you knew where you were going Ly?"

"Hey, I only figured out the general direction, not the specific way!" shouted Ly and we got into another argument, which lasted another few precious minutes. We immediately stopped when we heard footsteps and chatter coming our way.

"Shit, more monsters!" I said, about to run.

"It's too late for that, get over here!" Ly said, pulling me back. He took a stance and smashed his fists against both sides of the wall and a wall of stone rose from the ground and closed up in front of us (like an earth bender from Avatar). The chatter and footsteps started getting closer and closer until it was right in front of us.

"I can't see. Ly, check if they have a map." I said.

"Right," he said. Ly flicked a part of the makeshift wall and the wall cracked a bit, forming a little peeping hole. There were two Empousai, one Dracanae, two Cyclops and a Laistrygonian giant arguing about something.

"Do you even know where the hades we are going?" shouted one of the Cyclopes.

"Of course I know, we just need to find those two escaped prisoners." said the Laistrygonian.

"Or we could tell the Warden they escaped and leave them be." hissed the Dracaenae.

"Yeah and we'll be the Warden's next meal, great idea." said one of the Empousai.

"Good point, let's keep going, hey, where's that map?" asked the other Empousai.

"Right here, now, if we go straight we should stop in front of the poison gas room then we take a left." said the Laistrygonian, pulling out a map and reading from it.

"Ly, they have a map!" I exclaimed quietly, which is, of course, a hard thing to do. Come on, do I not get some congrats for that? Never mind.

"Yep, that map is a definite need. I'll take the Cyclops and the others, you take that Laistrygonian." said Ly and I nodded. He punched the wall and a small rock launched out and hit one of the Cyclopes in the head.

"OW!" exclaimed the Cyclops, rubbing his head.

"What's wrong?" asked the Laistrygonian.

"A damn rock flew at my head!"

"Don't look at me, it came from over there." said the Dracanae, pointing at our wall.

"Let's check it out." said the Laistrygonian and all the monsters started moving in.

"Alright, they're coming, get ready." said Ly and when the monsters came within range, we struck. Ly opened up the wall and created two earth-wolves that mauled the Empousai. He then used his fire and air powers to incinerate the Cyclops and Dracanae while I used a rock to knock out the Laistrygonian. In just under twenty seconds we got the map and killed them all, except for the one I knocked out. I picked the map off his hand and gave it to Ly.

"Here's the map." I handed it to him, but he didn't take it.

"Why the hell do I have to take it?" he asked.

"Well… one, I don't have any powers, two, you have a healing factor, three, you have powers, four if anything tries to kill us, you'll just heal, five…" and the list went on and on…or something like that.

"Alright, alright, I get it, why do you always have to make a good point." Ly rolled his eyes then snatched the map out of my hands and read it, mumbling under his breath as he did so. "Ok, I figured it out, follow me." We made our way to wherever Ly said to go, once or twice we ran into some monsters or really angry inmates, but either Ly fended them off, or the voice gave Ly and me instructions, even though I was the only one who could hear it. I still have my doubts about trusting a mysterious voice in my head. For all I know I could be crazy and about to send both Ly and me to our deaths, but the voice always assured me, it was able to dictate what would happen and how I could prevent or exploit it, and believe me, I'm not that smart. After running into a few monsters and dead ends, we came to a large vault door, I mean really large, at least twenty feet high and eighteen feet wide.

"The Vault." I breathed as we approached door. No one, not a single guard was around so I assumed they tried to ambush us along the way.

"Damn, it's bigger than I thought. Let's crack this thing open." said Ly, cracking his knuckles and his hand lighting a concentrated fire as he went to work cutting the vault.

_It's not going to work you know, that door is 5.37 meters thick and made of a mix of stygian iron and lead. It'll take years before you even penetrate the surface,_ said the voice.

"And what do you think we should do 'oh mysterious voice in my head," I thought back.

_Well, the first thing you could do is duck,_ said the voice confusing me at first, but I did it anyway and soon enough a black arrow narrowly missed me, clipping the top of my head.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, tearing Ly from his vault cutting and rushing over to me.

"Jackson, you ok?!" barked Ly, heading over to me.

"I'm fine, but where-?" I was interrupted by a voice coming from the shadows.

"Damn, I missed. Hmph, that sucks." grumbled the voice.

"Who…oh shit." said Ly and soon enough a figure came from the shadows that gave me goose bumps. Bad vibes and all that, ugh.

"Greed, nice of you to drop by." I mumbled and the man laughed. He had spiky black hair, pale skin, purple eyes and an annoying grin. He wore a vest with a hood with fur around the hood on top of a black skintight outfit, dark green jeans and didn't wear any shoes.

"Glad you still remember me after your spike torture and I see you're trying to get into my vault. I don't have a problem with you little inmates escaping, but if you try to touch my stuff, you're as good as dead." said Greed

"Sorry, but I just needed to pick up something that's mine, I hope you don't mind." I snarked.

"Oh, well sorry, but finders, keepers and I'm definitely keeping this." Greed grinned, pulling out a familiar three-foot long celestial bronze sword.

"Riptide!" I thought, but when I looked closer, I saw some kind of black parasite stuck on the hilt. It had small teeth, white eyes and it looked like the venom symbiote from Spiderman. "What have you done to my sword?!"

"Oh, you mean this. Don't worry it kept trying to run away, so I had to put a leash on it. Why do you think it never retuned to you during your little vacation here in hell?" said Greed, smiling and showing us Riptide and the parasite.

"Ok Greed, give Jackson his sword back and open the vault so I can get my stuff, or I'll have to hurt you real bad." Ly threatened, cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Oh, I'm so scared, a puppy dog and a de-powered demigod about to kill me, what ever shall I do?" Greed mocked and for some reason he thought it was a good idea to put on a falsetto at the end. I mean, seriously? This dude was insane.

"Kill him?" asked Ly, flicking me a grin.

"Kill him." I replied and we charged, but we stopped when a bunch of arrows came from the shadows, narrowly missing us and landing on the floor.

"Hahaha, did you really think I'd be here alone?" laughed Greed. He whistled and several dozen monster-prison guards came out from behind, around and in front of us until we were completely surrounded. Ugh, I don't think I'll ever stop wondering why the baddies get minions and we don't.

"Ah-ha. And here I was wondering where all the guards went. Guess we got our answer." I muttered to Ly as we stood back to back.

"Jackson, right now is not the time to start a conversation like that." Ly hissed back, eying all the monsters left and right.

"Touché. Ly, could you forge me a weapon? I don't have claws made of fire like you do." Ly stomped his foot and a blade made of hardened earth shot out of the ground and into my hand. Sometimes you just gotta love this werewolf.

"Best I could do on short notice, don't abuse it too much or it'll only last a few minutes." warned Ly, wind starting to swirl around his hands and small rocks around him shook a bit.

"Good enough." I said, taking up a battle stance.

"I'll take the monsters, you take Greed." said Ly, nodding his head towards the main mess of this all.

"Sounds good." I was about to charge at Greed, but Ly grabbed my shoulder and turned to me.

"Jackson, be careful. I'd hate to have to run all the way back to the cell just to free you again," he threatened.

"Psh, do you even have to say that?" I asked, grinning.

"If your little pep-talk is over, guards, ATTACK!" shouted Greed and all the monsters charged towards us. Ly created several wind-wolf clones that tore apart several monsters, before turning himself into a wolf and sinking his teeth into a Hellhound. I, on the other hand, was doing my best to avoid any or all monsters; I was hopping over monsters, trying to get to Greed. I finally reached him after I vaulted over a Dracaena and our swords clashed.

"So, deciding to go for the big fish eh? Good luck kid." Greed said smirking and throwing me back a few feet. He ran towards me and I had a split second to block before he slashed his sword up in a wide arc. "Do you think you stand even a small chance? Do you even know who I am? I am GREED, the pure incarnation of the wanting of man, and I want it all. Money, land, women, power, status, ALL OF IT, and a little brat like you won't beat me here!"

He kicked me in the gut, momentarily knocking the wind out of me before trying to get me with a strike to the chest. I barely managed to block him before I started my counter attack. I slashed upwards and we locked swords for a minute before he backed off and tried to cut me in half. But at that moment I saw he had completely dropped his defense and tried to finish me in one move. I took that chance to try and impale him in the stomach.

"Goodbye!" I shouted, stabbing him in the stomach, but instead of running him through, the earth-made sword literally broke in half the moment it made contact.

"W-What?!" I thought and Greed smiled as he brought down his sword, slashing me across my chest. I fell to the ground, hard and two monster guards picked me up and held me in the air.

"HAHAHA! Wa-ha-ow, did you really think something like that would pierce my skin?" Greed grinned.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, didn't you know…?" he lifted up his shirt to show his stomach…completely made of stone? Huh, new meaning to 'rock-hard abs' I hue-off track! Sorry, blame the ADHD. "I can absorb matter and use it as a type of 'second skin'. Glass, rock, steel, anything that is solid I can turn into armor. So, in a nutshell, this fight was over before it even began!" Just then, a Laistrygonian came forward, holding in a bear hug a very angry Ly.

"Grr, let go of me you oversized dung heap! I'll burn you, drown you, bury you and scatter your ashes so far away there won't be anything left!" he shouted along with other curses and swear words that are a bit too explicit to mention.

"So the werewolf is here as well, perfect! So, how will this go down, hmm? I kill you and you re-spawn back in your cell, or I can subject you to a few tortures, then kill you. So, which is it?" said Greed, patting Riptide on his hand like a thug with a baseball bat.

"Bite my ass," I snarled, and Greed's smirk disappeared.

"*Sigh* Your call," said Greed as he drove Riptide into my stomach. "Say hi to the warden for me will ya?"

"Jackson!" shouted Ly and that was the last thing I heard before passing out.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Unknown Location_

_Percy POV._

_"Oh crap, I died. Well that escape attempt failed so, so much for your help mysterious voice."_ I thought.

_Excuse me, but your little escapade isn't done yet,_ snapped the voice.

_"How exactly would I manage that? As you may or may not have noticed I just got stabbed in the gut and am now being teleported back to my glass cell where I will spend another eternity of very painful tortures."_ I replied.

_If you'd care to open your eyes, you'd see that it isn't over._ I was reluctant at first, but I opened my eyes and instead of cold stone and a glass wall all I saw was white, nothing but white.

_"Where am I?"_ I thought.

_Well, for starters, you could try looking behind you so we could discuss things in a face to face manner, _instructed the voice…outside my mind, like he was behind me, and when I turned around, big surprise, someone was standing there. But, he wasn't just anyone, he was…me? Well, more like a silhouette of me, a white entity with only a mouth that looked like me, but wasn't me at all.

"That's better, now we can see each other mano-e-mano, so to speak." said the form, smiling.

"So, you're the voice I keep hearing in my head. This just keeps getting better and better, so what's your name?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't really know, just call me Truth, for I can only speak the truth and I can't lie to you." answered Truth.

_"Truth huh, real original."_ I thought.

"You know I can hear your thoughts Percy," dead-panned Truth.

"Oops, sorry." I said.

"It's fine." he replied.

"So, how do you suppose I turn this around. As I mentioned before I've just been stabbed in the stomach." I paced around waiting for an answer.

"You really should learn to inspect your surroundings" Truth said, sighing. At first he confused me, but then he just pointed behind him and my eyes widened. Behind Truth was a giant pillar of black mass, similar to the one stuck on the hilt of Riptide, but with one major difference. Strapped to the middle of the pillar was a girl wrapped in tentacle like ropes, she had blonde hair, fair skin and occasionally her copper-brown eyes would flutter open before closing once again. Normally if I saw a girl strapped to giant pillar of who knows what, I do to try to save her, but I couldn't move considering the uncanny resemblance the girl had to…

"A-Annabeth?! No, that-that can't be!" I exclaimed and turned to Truth for an explanation.

"You want an explanation, the truth is that I can't give one, but all you need to know is that you need to free her from her bonds." he explained.

"Yeah but…that girl, is that…?" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because I was too shocked to try.

"That girl is who you think it is, more or less. Now if you wanna get out of here and beat Greed, you better hurry up and free her." said Truth and I didn't hesitate to rush to free the girl.

"Alright." I replied taking a deep breath and exhaling before charging at the mass. But before I got close, blade shaped tentacles lashed at me and I nearly got shredded, but I was able to jump to safety with only a minor cut on my arm.

_"Nice try boy, but you're not getting my prisoner."_ said a voice; it sounded like someone was speaking through a fan, choppy and robot like. Hopefully this voice won't end up as another 'Consciousness' like Truth. Hmm…anyway, as I looked around for someone my eyes fell on the black pillar. The pillar started pulsing and shifting for a while then it completely stopped, two seconds later several red eyes and rows of teeth suddenly popped out of the mass.

"Wh-what the hell are you?" I asked.

_"Me? Well, I don't have much of a name, but you can call me Parasite. I know, pretty original right. Now tell me, how did you get to this place?"_ questioned Parasite.

"Well I took a left there, a right there, got stabbed in the gut and bam! There you were, sitting there with a girl all tangled up in your ugly mass of a body, so let her go before I have to hurt you." I threatened and Parasite just laughed.

"Hahaha! You think you can even lay a finger on me, go ahead…if you dare." Parasite said smugly before dozens of black tendrils shot out from Parasite's body and flew straight at me. I quickly jumped out of the way and ran up one of the tentacles and tried to kick Parasite, but more tentacles formed which knocked me away. I landed several feet away and quickly got up before a dozen blade shaped tentacles tried to impale me.

"Hey Truth, you mind helping me out here!" I shouted, running and dodging all the tentacles shooting towards me.

"Sorry, I'm just part of your mind. I have no physical body therefore I cannot interfere. But I can offer some helpful advice, Parasite over there is the parasite of Greed and as any parasite would do is that they would find a place where they could suck the life out of you, more specifically we are in Greed's very soul." stated Truth. Grr, curse the Consciousness for being snobby.

"That's very interesting and all, but how do I kill it?" I jumped over a tentacle that tried to trip me. Heh heh, fail.

"Percy, you can't just dive into someone's soul all willy nilly, you first have to have a bridge to connect you to that soul, and that bridge I used to bring you here is your mind." he said.

"And your point is?" I ducked under a tentacle that tried to swipe my head.

"Your mind's the bridge, your thoughts are the bridge, this place is not bound by the regular laws of physics, and anything you think of can become reality. Just think of an invisible locker, just put in a combination and reach in and grab your belongings." That's when it hit me, literally. As I was talking with Truth a tentacle hit me square in the chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"Now I got you!" said Parasite, making all the blade shaped tentacles fly at me.

"Gah, ok, ok, locker, locker, locker, locker!" I thought, putting my hand out in front of me and closing my eyes. I expected to be impaled a dozen times over, but instead I felt a slight pressure on my hand then nothing.

"What the?!" said Parasite, I slowly opened my eyes and in my hand was a celestial bronze shield the size of a wall.

"Holy gods of Olympus, it worked!" I thought grinning. "Hey Parasite, how'd you like a shot at round two!" I imagined putting back the shield in the locker and pulling out a sword, and a few seconds later a celestial bronze sword appeared in my hand. Still had nothing on Riptide mind, but it was pretty damn good.

"Grr, you are starting to infuriate me boy!" said Parasite, launching all his tentacles at me, but in a split second I cut them all off. "Gaah, you'll pay for that!"

Parasite tried to launch another volley of tentacle-blades, but this time I was prepared, I blocked most of them, but the rest I let land on the ground. I used the tentacles as a path to reach Parasite's "face". He tried knocking me off a few times, but I either blocked or dodged and when I reached his face I jumped in the air and stabbed one of his eyes out.

"AAAAAH, damn you dirty little brat!" shouted Parasite, black goo spilling out of his eye, slightly soaking me, but that wouldn't matter because in a few seconds I'd probably be bathing in the shit. I jumped off Parasite and again high into the air, but this time I headed straight for his open mouth.

"THIS IS A BAD IDEA!" I shouted as Parasite closed his jaws around me. A few seconds' later Parasite's eyes widened as the tip of my sword pierced his other eye from the inside-out and slowly moved it's way around his face, effectively severing him in half. The pillar that was once Parasite, started to collapse and hit the ground with a resounding thud, I slowly crawled my way out of what was left of Parasite, but not alone. When I was able to pull myself out, I reached in and grabbed something and pulled out the girl that looked like Annabeth.

"Whew, that took a while, I am so gonna have a bath when I get out of here." I said, shaking some of the black goo off me. After trying my best to clean myself of the goo I picked up the girl bridal style and made my way to Truth.

"Ok, so now what?" I asked Truth, but he remained silent, for a moment confusing me, but I understood when I saw the girl's bronze eyes slowly open.

"W-Wha… where am I?" she asked, looking around but her gaze eventually settled on me. "M-Master…?"

"Shh, it's ok, you're safe Anna…umm, miss," I said, almost calling her Annabeth.

"So that… thing is dead?" she asked, I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

"Did you kill it with fire?" she asked.

"Something like that," I replied, chuckling.

"Then…that's…good," she said before passing out. I was about to lay her on the ground, but her form started to shimmer then go away.

"What the…!" I exclaimed, turning to Truth for an explanation.

"Heh, you want an explanation? She went back to the real world and it's about time you should too." said Truth *cough* Consciousness *cough*, snapping his fingers. The moment he snapped his fingers, my feet started to disappear, then my legs, my waist and it just kept going up. "Oh and a little reminder, that 'magic locker', in the real world it's completely empty, you're gonna have to put some things in there and it will be stored there for as long as you want. Good luck Percy!" That was the last thing I heard before everything went black. Bit o' luck might help, eh?

**XXXXXXXXX**

_The Vault_

_Percy POV._

The blackness slowly dissipated and I was once again back in the real world, monsters surrounding me, Greed smirking in my face, Ly shouting my name and Riptide plunged into my gut. Oh, how I miss all the fun when I pass out.

"How the mighty have fallen. I probably should take you back to your cell, but where's the fun in that? I wanna see your face in pain as I have some fun with you." Greed said, grinning sadistically, but it turned into a look of confusion as Riptide started sparking with green electricity. "Eh, what? Is the damned thing broken or something?"

As soon as he finished talking a burst of lightning blasted Greed across the room. "AAAHH!" he screamed, landing on a Cyclops.

"Don't worry Master, I'll save you!" shouted a voice as Riptide removed itself from my stomach, albeit a bit rough, and started floating in the air. "Oops, sorry about that!"

"W-What the, I thought…" said Greed, but he didn't get to finish his sentence as the black blob on Riptide's hilt slid off and landed hard on the ground, leaking black goo. "P-Parasite!"

"Thank the gods that stupid little bug came off. Now I can finally get serious," said Riptide. A bright sea-green glow emitted from the blade and kept on getting brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. A few seconds later the light dissipated and in front of me was the girl that I rescued earlier from Parasite, the one who looked like Annabeth, blonde hair and stunningly beautiful. The only thing different was her bronze eyes. Also she wore something Annabeth would never wear; (look at Soul Evans' outfit from Soul Eater and change the colors a bit) a bronze sweater with black stripes on the neck and wrists with a little sea green trident on the spot over her heart, dark blue jeans and brown sneakers. "*Yawn* It's been a while since I took on my human form, but at least I can move on my own again."

"A-Annabeth?" I asked weakly, trying to stop the bleeding from my stomach.

"Annabeth? Nope sorry, but your getting warmer," the girl said.

"R-Riptide?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep! Well, I'd prefer if you'd call me by my Greek name Anaklusmos, but Ann is fine," said Ann smiling. "Sit tight Master, I'll make quick work of this joker."

"Heh, a joker huh, well at least you're confident, mind working for me little lady? I can make it worth your while," asked Greed, licking his lips.

"No thanks perv, but I'm fine with my current job, I really like beating people like you to a bloody mess. So…" said Ann, cracking her knuckles. "Who dies first?"

**XXXXXXXXX**


End file.
